vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Abomination (Marvel Comics)
Summary The Abomination (Emil Blonsky) is a fictional supervillain appearing in published by Marvel Comics. The character first appeared in Tales to Astonish #90 (April 1967), and was created by writer Stan Lee and artist Gill Kane, to be the rival of the Hulk. Debuting in the Silver Age of Comic Books, the Abomination has been featured in other Marvel-endorsed products such as arcade and video games, animated television series , and merchandise such as action figures and trading cards, and the 2008 film Incredible Hulk where he was portrayed by Tim Roth. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Emil Blonsky Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Likely around 30 to 40 years old Classification: Human Mutate, former Spy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Regeneration, Underwater Breathing, Vibration Manipulation (His fight with Hulk shook surrounding mountains. Their fights also get a reading of 3.7 on the Richter Scale. His attacks sent tanks and people flying.), Radiation Manipulation (Is intensely radioactive), Limited Resistance to Status Effect Inducement (Recovered from an anasthetic several hours than predicted.) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Consistently potrayed as comparable to the Hulk and can damage the likes of She-Hulk, a weakened Silver Surfer and Wonder Man) Speed: Massively Hypersonic combat speed (Keeps up with Hulk) Lifting Strength: At least Class 50 (Threw a building) Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level (Can take hits from the likes of She-Hulk and Wonder Man, alongside Red Hulk and the Hulk. Tanked energy attacks from both Modern Captain Marvel and Mk. 49 Iron Man) Stamina: His advanced musculature give him superhuman stamina. He can physically exert himself to his peak for several days before growing physically tired. Range: His great size and height gives him a reach advantage in melee combat. At longer ranged combat he usually throws heavy objects at his opponents, causes collateral damage such as punching or stomping the ground and creating earthquakes and shockwaves, or he can also cause shockwaves by clapping his hands together. Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Abomination is fairly intelligent, since he was a skilled spy before he had been transformed into Abomination. He also seems know some hand-to-hand techniques, being a former military man. Weaknesses: No known weakness, except for arrogance and overconfidence. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Healing factor:' If Abomination becomes injured, he can heal those injuries after some time, although his healing factor is inferior to Hulk's. *'Underwater breathing:' Abomination can breathe under water for long periods of time. His lung capacity is even greater than the Hulk's. *'Suspended Animation:' Extreme pain, cold, or extended lack of oxygen can cause the Abomination to enter a coma-like state of suspended animation, in which he can survive, perhaps indefinitely. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 4 Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Mutates Category:Monsters Category:Spies Category:Military Characters Category:Criminals Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Radiation Users